Aquaman
Aquaman '''é um personagem jogável em Injustice: Gods Among Us e em Injustice 2. Sua arma é um tridente. História Principal '''Arthur Curry, também conhecido como Orin Atlanson, nasceu como um híbrido Humano/Atlântido na cidade simples da Baía da Anistia. Ele foi criado pelo humilde faroleiro Tom Curry, onde sua verdadeira mãe era Atlanna, a rainha da Atlântida. que foi exilado por seu filho descobrir semelhança com Kordax, um ser tirânico conhecido por seu cabelo loiro e capacidade de controlar a vida aquática. Além desse fardo, Arthur viveu uma vida simples, até que soube de suas origens quando Atlanna estava em seu leito de morte. Isso o inspirou a explorar suas raízes no fundo do mar, e provou que os atlantes estavam errados sobre sua suposta semelhança com o vilão outrora famoso. Assim, ele começou suas aventuras no mar como Aquaman, onde ele se tornaria o rei da Atlântida, e um marido e pai amoroso para sua família. Ele também é creditado como membro fundador da Liga da Justiça da América. Regime O Contato de Aquaman como o mundo da superfície foi pequena. Ele recentemente concordou em alinhar Atlântida com o Regime do Superman. Injustice 2 O atlante isolou seu reino dos assuntos do mundo da superfície, depois de uma derrota terrível durante a queda do Regime do Superman. Mas sua determinação em manter a independência da Atlântida pode custar caro. Enquanto novas ameaças surgem, o Aquaman é capaz de engolir o orgulho para proteger seu povo? Significado = indivíduo que exerce o poder supremo num governo monárquico (um rei, um imperador, um sultão etc; soberano. Injustice: Gods Among Us Aquaman aparece pela primeira vez ao lado da Liga da Justiça em Metrópolis, lutando contra os vilões reunidos por Lex Luthor. Quando ele e os outros membros começam a aproximar-se do Coringa, ele é puxado para uma dimensão paralela com Mulher Maravilha, Lanterna Verde e Arqueiro Verde. A fim de descobrir onde eles estão, Aquaman vai para a Atlântida alternativa para ver se os arquivos guardam qualquer registro do que trouxe esse universo alterado. Ao chegar lá, Aquaman descobre de um historiador atlante sobre o assassinato do Coringa pelo Superman e o estabelecimento de seu regime. Ele também aprende com o Flash alternativo e Shazam que seu Aquaman concordou com um tratado que subjugaria Atlântida ao Superman. Ele se recusa a aceitar o tratado e derrota os dois enviados do Regime antes de ser pego pelo seu homólogo e pelo guarda de Atlântida. Depois de derrotar todos os guardas sozinho, Aquaman derrota seu colega e acusa-o de apaziguar o Superman. Após a luta, Aquaman é confrontado por Ares, que sentiu a agressão e procurou depois de ser vítima de conflito pelo regime de Superman. Aquaman derrota o enfraquecido Ares, que o informa dos Insurgentes que procuram minar o governo de Superman. Aquaman é teletransportado para o seu esconderijo por Ares, encontrando seus companheiros deslocados para já estar lá ao lado do universo de Batman e Lex Luthor, onde eles aprendem que Batman precisa de seu DNA para desbloquear uma arma de kryptonita que ele pretende usar contra o Superman. Quando os Insurgentes vão para a Mansão Wayne para garantir a arma, Batman leva Aquaman com ele para aumentar o gerador de reserva da Batcaverna. Ao entrar na caverna e destravar a arma, os Insurgentes são atacados pela Mulher Maravilha do Regime e Adão Negro. Enquanto o Arqueiro Verde luta contra a Mulher-Maravilha, Aquaman luta contra Adão Negro e fica inconsciente quando Adão o atira no teto da caverna. Durante o ataque na Ilha Stryker, Aquaman é capaz de organizar um desvio invocando um exército de monstros gigantes de crustáceos para atacar as forças do Regime enquanto Batman e Arqueiro Verde resgatam o outro Batman. Ele luta brevemente contra o Superman do Regime, atacando-o com um tridente quando ele ataca sua Mulher Maravilha e tenta forçá-lo de volta, apenas para ser jogado de lado. Aquaman depois participa da defesa de Gotham City, lutando contra Adão Negro brevemente. Ele então é visto lutando com a Mulher-Gavião do Regime e é quase achatado por um carro lançado por Adão Negro até o Superman de sua dimensão chegar. A contraparte do Regime de Aquaman mais tarde chega em Metropolis com o exército Atlante para fornecer o apoio do Regime. Ele afugenta as forças dos insurgentes com um gigantesco maremoto que o Superman congela e joga fora. Enquanto os atlantes lutam contra o exército amazônico reunido pela Mulher Maravilha, a contraparte de Aquaman enfrenta o Superman, apenas para ser derrotado. De volta a Gotham, Aquaman e Arqueiro Verde ajudam a reunir os cúmplices do Regime Superman, incluindo Asa Noturna. Injustice 2 Não se sabe se Aquaman evitou a captura ou foi preso e posteriormente libertado, mas ele retornou à Atlântida e cortou todo o contato com o mundo da superfície devido às enormes perdas sofridas pelo exército Atlante. Aquaman é visitado pelo reabilitado Lanterna Verde, que está tentando convencê-lo a emprestar suas forças para combater a invasão de Brainiac. O Rei da Atlântida compara o pedido de Batman com o pedido de forças do Superman para invadir Metrópolis, e afirma que da próxima vez que o sangue Atlante for derramado, será para a Atlântida e não para o mundo da superfície. Quando Hal o lembra de sua origem humana, Arthur afirma que seu dever é com a Atlântida, e ordena que Hal saia e diga a Batman para ficar fora de seus mares. Quando Lanterna Verde aponta o tamanho das forças de Brainiac, Aquaman afirma que o Atlântida se defenderá e a alimentação será desligada. Quando Hal teimosamente se recusa a sair, Aquaman pergunta se ele precisa de um lembrete de para qual reino Hal está, e luta contra ele. Aquaman é derrotado por Lanterna Verde, e ouve a comparação de Hal da situação de Atlântida com o mundo da superfície. Não antes de Hal terminar, as forças de Brainiac começaram a atacar a Atlântida. Enquanto se aproximam, Aquaman continua em conflito, com Hal admitindo que são seus oceanos, mas também é seu setor. Arthur se arrepende quando os robôs de Brainiac se aproximam, e ordena Hal a cobri-lo enquanto ele os envolve. Depois que Hal derrota Mulher-Leopardo e ajuda Arthur, o rei Atlante ordena que ele mantenha a posição enquanto ele sai para ajudar seu povo a lutar, e deixa Lanterna Verde para lutar contra Bane. Aquaman retorna para dizer a Hal que suas forças garantiram os portões de Atlântida, mas a luta não terminou. Arthur expressa sua nova confiança para Hal devido o Lanterna se colocar em risco para defender a Atlântida, mas lamentavelmente afirma que ele não pode ajudar diretamente, já que ele pertence à Atlântida defendendo seu povo. Os dois então testemunham a entrada de Atrocitus em Atlântida, com Arthur expressando surpresa com a presença de Lanternas Vermelhas. Quando Hal se oferece para lidar com ele, Arthur lhe deseja boa sorte e ajuda seu povo. Durante a invasão, Brainiac valorizou Atlântida. Com o seu mundo recolhido, Aquaman não tem outras opções senão juntar-se a Ciborgue, Lanterna Verde e os outros. Ele testemunha que Brainiac oferece um acordo aos heróis: traga a Supergirl para ele e ele poupará a Terra, mas eles não aceitam o acordo. Adão negro observa que eles poderiam usar a Rocha da Eternidade para desabilitar os escudos na nave de Brainiac, mas precisaria de um artefato mágico para canalizar seu poder. Aquaman oferece seu tridente, o que poderia funcionar. Tanto Adão Negro quanto Aquaman se dirigem a Kahndaq para prosseguir com sua missão. Os dois alcançam a entrada da Rocha da Eternidade e Adão Negro começa a abri-la. Infelizmente, abrindo o portal alertou Brainiac da presença de Kahndaq e desejando estudar a "magia" da Terra, ele e Grodd enviaram uma Canário Negro controlada mentalmente, junto com Arqueiro Verde e vários soldados gorilas para lutar contra os dois. Os dois derrotam Canário Negro e os soldados gorila, quando um navio extrator chega e se prepara para capturar Kahndaq. Aquaman pergunta por que Grodd iria querer sacrificar seu próprio povo por Brainiac. Grodd, através do Arqueiro Verde, explica que ele é leal a nenhum dos dois e é apenas leal a si mesmo, explicando que ele esperará que Brainiac revele sua fraqueza e depois a derrube. Aquaman ou Adão Negro lutam contra o Arqueiro Verde, derrotando-o. Os dois retomam a abertura do gateway, assim como o Besouro Azul chega. Aquaman pergunta por que ele veio e Besouro Azul responde que Batman o enviou para backup. O trio segue para a Rocha da Eternidade e, assim que se preparam para usá-la, eles são atacados por Besouro Azul, que é revelado como controlado por Grodd, que também se revela. Os dois lutam com Besouro Azul e Grodd, com Blue Beetle sendo derrotado e eventualmente Grodd. Aquaman está acima do Grodd derrotado, que o esfaqueia com seu tridente. Aquaman afirma que o povo da Atlântida exige justiça. Grodd zomba de lá tentando derrotar Brainiac, explicando que ele sentiu seu poder e não pode ser parado. Aquaman friamente responde que pelo menos ele pode ser parado, antes de esfaqueá-lo pela segunda vez, finalmente matando-o. Aquaman corre para fora e como Adão Negro envia uma onda mágica de raios para ele. Aquaman consegue manipular a direção dela, enviando-a para a nave de Brainiac, finalmente desabilitando seus escudos. Ele, junto com Adão Negro, chegam no navio, assim como o Superman desmoronou depois de controlar o navio de Brainic para devolver as cidades capturadas. Ele afirma que ele pode sentir o batimento cardíaco da Atlântida e todo o dano que Brainiac causou é desfeito. O Superman declara tristemente que não poderia salvar todas as cidades, pois várias ainda estavam trancadas na memória do navio e outras, incluindo Metrópolis e Coast City, foram completamente destruídas. Superman volta sua atenção para o Brainiac incapacitado, com a intenção de executá-lo. Batman bloqueia seu caminho e logo uma discussão cresce: se devem poupar Brainiac ou executá-lo. Aquaman leva o lado de Superman, acreditando que Brainiac tem que morrer para garantir que ele não posará como uma ameaça futura. Aquaman ataca Batman, tentando esfaqueá-lo com seu tridente várias vezes, Batman desviando de cada ataque. Batman observa que Aquaman não está tomando o Superman para trazer de volta o Regime, ele só quer se livrar de Brainiac. Aquaman confirma isso, afirmando que o Atlântida sempre teve um "antigo senso de justiça". Os dois lutam, com Batman emergindo vitorioso. Aquaman tenta atacá-lo várias vezes, antes de Batman ganhar a posse de seu tridente e esfaqueá-lo pela perna dele, finalmente levando Aquaman à submissão. Declarando que ele está cansado de lutar com ele, ele o deixa para trás. Finais Injustice Vitória sobre Superman foi apenas o começo da ascensão de Aquaman ao poder. Unindo os oceanos do mundo sob a bandeira do Atlântida, o Aquaman tinha um interesse dominante na ecologia e economia do planeta. Sua influência não escapou à atenção das corporações multinacionais do mundo, que procuraram encerrar seu reinado. Vilões atraídos pela promessa de muito dinheiro para assassinar o rei da Atlântida o perseguiram implacavelmente. Mas a popularidade de Aquaman lhe serviu bem. Os cidadãos do mundo se levantaram de raiva contra aqueles que reprimiriam a influência de Aquaman. A ameaça diminuiu, uma onda de apoio começou para uma Terra Unida sob o comando de Aquaman. Injustice 2 Superman estava certo. Brainiac precisava morrer. Mas não consegui tolerar a ideia do retorno de Kal ao poder. Atlântida não seria novamente seu vassalo. Com Batman espancado e seus aliados presos, eu não consegui reunir a força que eu precisava para derrubar o Superman. Eu perdi a esperança quando meus fuzileiros descobriram uma base insurgente abandonada escondida no Oceano Antártico. Aqui Lex Luthor havia aperfeiçoado seu transportador interuniverso. De planos deixados para trás, meus cientistas construíram um novo dispositivo. Agora eu vou e peço a ajuda daqueles que eu tinha lutado. Eu também devo pedir perdão. Falas Adão Negro Começo * "Meu reino não é nada com o seu" * "O verdadeiro rei é quem ficar de pé" * "Meu lugar é em Atlântida" * "Devo me opor a isso" * "Não confio em nenhum de vocês" * "Chega dessa besteira" * "Sua conduta é indegorosa * "É expansionista Adão?" * "Atlântida não será oprimida" * "Não confio em você Adão" Confronto * "Não antes de Kahndaq" * "Volte para o deserto" * "Seu papo não é furado" * "Parece que você está lutando na água" Arlequina Começo * "Você nunca foi punida por Metrópolis" * "A justiça será feita" * "Esperava nunca mais ver a sua cara" * "Nunca me esquecerei do seu" * "O que o traz ao meu reino?" * "Você não é bem-vinda aqui" * "Olhe como fala com um rei" * "Não ligo se Bruce confia em você" * "Mais que um se necessário" Confronto * "Seu humor não tem graça" * "Você não tem conserto" * "Você abusa de sua sorte" * "Só nelas" * "Seria só mais uma porcaria" Arraia Negra Começo * "Lembro de tudo de outra forma" * "Chegue mais perto verme, eu mordo" * "O que você quer de mim?" * "Você é quem diz" * "Permita me recebê-la corretamente" * "O que está fazendo em atlante?" * "Seu túmulo será sub-aquático" * "Esperava nunca mais ver a sua cara" * "Vai pagar por destruir a Atlântida" * "Era para eu estar intimidado?" * "Você não ameaçará atlântida" * "Então você escolhe morrer aqui" * "Meu tridente não acha isso" Confronto * "Pronto para ceder?" * "Você não pode vencer um atlante" * "A Atlântida não cairá" * "Te mandarei para as profundezas" * "Devo chamar um tubarão?" * "Chega de metáforas de peixe" * "Não estou preocupado" * "Como você gosta de usar essa palavra não é?" * "Nada é simples assim" * "Por Netuno não desistirei" Batman Começo * "Acha que pode derrotar o rei da Atlântida?" * "E duas vezes mais forte" * "Antes claro que agora você" * "Isso nós vamos ver" * "Na próxima seja diplomática" * "Apenas os oceanos nos interessam" * "Não serei julgado por defender Atlântida" * "Não é bom desafiar um atlante" * "Então saia da minha frente" * "Você mergulhou fundo demais" * "Este tridente prova que não" * "Você não pode me arrastar para a sua luta" * "Atlântida não sangrará pelo mundo da superfície" * "Você desafia o verdadeiro rei?" Confronto * "Não vou me render" * "Não serei seu aliado" * "Não vou me render, Bruce" * "Você abusa da sua sorte" * "Até você me subestima?" * "Deveria conhecer Arraia Negra" * "Eu chego no seu ritmo" Coringa Começo * "Eu fico bem no escuro" * "Meu tridente é formidável" * "Seria ainda melhor sem a comissão" * "Hora ruim Coringa" * "Não, está só começando" Confronto * "Prepare-se para medir as profundezas" * "Como pretende morrer sem dente?" * "Seu humor não tem graça" * "O regime teve a sua chance" Canário Negro * "Não quero sua aliança Dinah" * "Não respondo mais ao Superman" * "Você é quem diz" * "Não desafie minha coragem Dinah" * "Lutar não é o interesse do meu reino" * "Do que você está falando?" * "Nunca pensei que nos veriamos de novo" * "Não preciso da amizade dele" * "Me dando ordens Dinah?" * "O Batman quer arriscar fundo demais" Confronto * "Prepare-se para medir as profundezas" * "Nada é simples assim" * "Vou amarrá-la em um mastro" * "Prefiro não lutar com você" * "Por que você está com o Batman?" Flash * "Você vem comigo Flash" * "Não era o que Kal tinha em mente" * "Você vem comigo garoto" * "Você foi avisado" * "Não somos inimigos" * "Brainiac precisa morrer" * "Não crie problemas velho" Confronto * "Não posso respeitar um traidor" * "Está se afogando" * "Você ainda não me fisgou" * "Você vai sentir o poder dos oceanos" Hera Venenosa Começo * "Você não é problema do Batman?" * "Você fala com as plantas?" * "Este tridente prova que não" * "Eles me obedecem" * "Estamos todos ligados" * "Nem o Superman lutaria contra o mundo inteiro" Confronto * "Tarde demais" * "Esfolarei você antes disso" * "Plantas também se afogam" Mulher-Maravilha Começo * "Era para termos lutado assim á tempos" * "Atlântida não perdoa traidores" * "Cada soldado luta enquanto conseguir" * "O Batman perdeu, e agora?" * "Atlântida não sangrará pelo mundo da superfície" * "Princesas do Amazonas" * "Exato, você perdeu a sua coroa" * "Lembro de tudo de outra forma" Confronto * "Seu blefe é tosco" * "Foi forjado pelo próprio Netuno" * "Pelo orgulho de Atlântida" Supergirl * "Não do meu ponto de vista" * "Como posso ser?" * "Não entre em Atlântida" * "A coroa não faz de ninguém um rei" * "Os oceanos são mais fortes do que aço" * "A ferrugem é o menor de seus medos" * "Não zombe com a sua formalidade" * "Uma kriptoniana?" * "Permita-me recebê-la corretamente" Confronto * "Por que você está na Terra?" Curiosidades * Na versão mobile de Injustice, o segundo ataque especial do Regime Aquaman é "Trident Rush" e se assemelha visualmente ao movimento Trident Rush no jogo do console; no entanto, o cartão de atualização lê "From the Deep". Isso pode ser um vazamento do segundo ataque especial do universo principal do Aquaman (não lançado). * Aquaman é o único personagem que pode tirar o maior dano possível usando seus combos. Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Injustice: Gods Among Us Categoria:Personagens de Injustice 2